darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
663
Barnabas bites Nathan then forces him to write a confession that he lied in his testimony at Victoria's trial. Synopsis : The secrets of time and space are no longer a mystery to one man at Collinwood. Barnabas Collins has known this house for almost 200 years. Now he has gone back to it as it was in the year 1796. He has embarked on a daring and dangerous plan to change the events of one twenty-four hour period in history. Instead of killing Forbes, Barnabas throttles him and instructs him to recant his testimony against Victoria Winters. He and Ben lead him out of the house, and Millicent follows them. The confession from Nathan clears Peter, but isn't enough for Victoria. Millicent visits Nathan in jail, and he begs for her to listen and understand him. She sadly observes that she always understood him, and yet she is still willing to listen. Barnabas meets a streetwalker named Crystal. She tries to talk him into taking her to the Eagle for drinks, but he wishes to remain outside. She suddenly recognizes Barnabas Collins. He bears his fangs, and she jumps off the dock. At the jail, Nathan tells Millicent how to destroy Barnabas. She is shaken from the instructions, but tells her husband that she will try. She leaves and Nathan shakes his head after her, certain that this last effort will be in vain. Barnabas returns to Collinwood, where he tells Ben how hard it is to be a vampire once again. Ben asks him how they are going to save Victoria Winters and Barnabas confesses that he does not know. He goes alone into the study, and finds the body of Crystal Cabot. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You've shown more ingenuity than I have given you credit for. ---- : Nathan: If you need my help that desperately, then you can't afford to kill me. ---- : Nathan: Barnabas must be destroyed before it's too late. ---- : Nathan: You've just got to take my word, Millicent. You've got to trust me. : Millicent: I did that before, Nathan. I trusted you. And I was sorry. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins Forbes * Audrey Larkin as Crystal Cabot Background information and notes Production * The grandfather clock makes a ping-pong sound. * The end credits give a production year of 1968. This being the final episode to be recorded in that year. Story * Crystal's last name is not mentioned in the episode, but is revealed in the end credits. * TIMELINE: 9:20pm: Nathan finishes the confession. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Ben and Barnabas talk, the music sting used before a commercial comes on and ends abruptly. * Towards the end of the episode, Barnabas's gray eye make up appears to be running sideways, possibly due to sweat. * In the study as Barnabas broods and then sits down, we see Crystal's face before she is meant to appear. * Millicent is unaware that Barnabas is a vampire. However, by this point in the original 1795 storyline Millicent was already under Barnabas' thrall (449, 457). (Possibly, Barnabas' present time self taking his 1796 body released Millicent from his spell.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 663 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 663 - Being This Way Again The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 663 Gallery ( }}) 663a.jpg|Full Throttle 663g.jpg|Nathan's Confession 663_B.jpg|Millicent visits Nathan Category:Dark Shadows episodes